Canaan: Dead Italy
by Laurachannelfave92
Summary: Un fic que trata sobre la continuación del anime original. Espero que os guste xD


**Hola, soy Laurachannelfave y este va a ser el 1er fanfic que haga en esta web. Esto es una continuación de la serie "Canaan" y se sitúa en Florencia, Italia. Cosas a tener en cuenta:**

**-Este fic contiene violencia, algo de gore, algunas cosas y/o escenas referidas al sexo, lenguaje inapropiado y romance yuri entre Canaan y Alphard, así que si no os gusta alguna de estas cosas mencionadas, no lo leáis y ahorraros los comentarios "troll".**

**-Puede que haya cosas que no os encajen en la historia original, así que intentaré que la mayoría de cosas queden claras.**

**-Por último, disfrutad del fic xD.**

**CANAAN: DEAD ITALY**

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos Dolorosos**

**1ª Parte. Narrador/a: Canaan Miran Maxwell**

_Tres meses han pasado desde aquella batalla con Alphard en el tren. Tres meses desde que ella se disparara el brazo y cayera al vacío. Tres meses desde que ella murió._

_Tres meses._

_Y, aún así, ¿Por qué su recuerdo me invade día y noche? ¿Por qué siento como si ella estuviera presente? ¿Por qué se aparece en mis sueños? ¿Por qué?_

_Al parecer, el recuerdo de Alphard me lleva atormentando desde el momento en el que se lanzó al vacío. Aunque yo la odiaba a muerte principalmente por matar a Siam, ella fue para mí como una hermana mayor. Y cuando murió...sentí como si parte de mí muriese con ella. Lo único que me queda es su brazo izquierdo con el tatuaje de la serpiente y esos recuerdos que cada día me hacen aún más daño. Incluso ahora que estoy en la ciudad de Florencia, en Italia._

- ¡Riiing! ¡Riiing!- _Suena el móvil. Miré a ver quién era para ver si lo cogía o no. Cuando vi quién era el que me llamaba, me puse a sonreír._

_Era María._

_María, mi mejor amiga, mi luz guía. No la había visto desde lo de Shanghai, aunque eso no significaba que no supiera de ella. O al menos no mucho. Lo que yo sé es que ella, después de la galería de fotos de Shanghai, se convirtió en una reconocida periodista en todo el mundo, pero de su vida después de eso, nada de nada._

_Contesté a la llamada sin dudarlo._

-¿María?

-No, soy el mago de Oz... ¡Por supuesto que soy María, so tonta!- _Esta María y sus coñas, ya las echaba de menos..._

-Ja, ja, me parto el culo- _Le dije de manera sarcástica _– Bueno, y... ¿Qué tal te va?

-Genial. ¡Me llaman de todas partes! Aunque ahora estoy tomándome una especie de descanso, ya sabes, como un año sabático o algo así.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso?

-Bueno, ¿Recuerdas a Minoru?

-Claro, ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de él? No ha pasado tanto tiempo como para olvidarme.

-Pues...bueno...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que ha pasado algo?

-No, no es eso, es que...

-Vamos, dímelo.

-Vaaaale- _Al final cedió. _– Bueno...Mino-san y yo...vamos a contraer matrimonio.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- _Al oír eso, decir que estaba sorprendida era decir poco. Es que... ¡No tenía ni idea de que ellos estuvieran juntos, ni mucho menos de que iban a contraer matrimonio!_

-Sí, perdona por tardar tanto tiempo en decírtelo, pero es que...no sabía cómo hacerlo...

- Maríaaaaa... ¡Que soy tu mejor amiga!

-Perdóname, Canaan.

-Vaaaaaale- _Acepté sus disculpas y seguimos con el tema de la boda, que aún me estaba costando digerir _–Y, ¿Cuándo os hicisteis pareja? Cuéntamelo todo.

-Pues fue tres días después de la apertura de la galería en Shanghai. Hicimos una fiesta para celebrar el éxito de la galería. Minoru y yo estuvimos hablando durante un buen rato y...

-¿Y?

-De repente, me dio un beso en los labios. Yo, poco a poco, le fui correspondiendo el beso. Cuando el beso se rompió, me dijo que me amaba desde la primera vez que me vio y que quería casarse conmigo. Yo le dije que también lo amaba desde hace tiempo y acepté casarme con él.

-Oooooh...Qué tiernos...Aunque fuisteis un "pelín" rápidos, ¿no?

-Qué quieres que te diga, la vida es así. Aunque la verdad es que me enamoré de él al poco tiempo de conocerle, y siempre supe que él sería mi verdadero amor.

-No puedo cuestionar eso.

_Nos reímos y un silencio inundó la conversación, silencio que fue roto por María._

-Dime, Canaan...

-¿Qué?

-¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?

_Me quedé en blanco. No sabía qué contestar, porque la verdad...no recuerdo haberme enamorado de nadie en toda mi vida. ¿Qué se sentirá al estar enamorada?_

-En ese contexto, no.

-Vaya...-_ Dijo María en un tono como si estuviese sintiendo pena de mí -_ ¡No te preocupes, Canaan, seguro que encontrarás a tu pareja ideal pronto!

-Eso espero.- _Respondí y cambié de tema _- ¿Cuándo y dónde celebraréis la boda?

-No sé, teníamos pensado celebrarla en Italia dentro de unas semanas.

-¡Oye, yo estoy en Italia ahora mismo! ¡Podríais celebrarla aquí, en Florencia!

-¡Qué buena idea! ¡Así podremos vernos! Tendré que comentárselo a Minoru, a ver si acepta.

-Yo creo que sí aceptará, viniendo de ti...

-Jejeje...- _Se oyen unas voces incomprensibles al otro lado de la línea _- Perdona, Canaan, tengo que irme. No te importa, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no. Nos vemos.

-Chaíto- _Y colgué. Era bueno escuchar de nuevo a María, y estaba ansiosa de volver a verla después de todo este tiempo que hemos estado alejadas la una de la otra. Y estaba muy feliz por ella. Por ella y por Minoru. Estaba feliz por todo._

_Salvo por una cosa. _

_Una cosa llamada..._

_Alphard Alshua._

**2ª Parte. Narrador/a: Alphard Alshua**

_Sí que ha pasado tiempo. Un buen tiempo, diría yo. Conseguí deshacerme de la serpiente del brazo izquierdo y, aparentemente de mi pasado. Me deshice de "Las Serpientes". Me deshice de todo. Salvo de una cosa._

_Gerard DiMaggio._

_El líder de la mafia y el terrorismo italiano, es decir, los Vulcanis._

_Ese cabrón..._

_Él es la persona que más odio en este mundo. Quiero verle muerto. Quiero acribillarle a balazos y descuartizarle vivo. Quiero que tenga una muerte lenta y dolorosa y ver como sufre delante de mis ojos. Quiero matarle con mis propias manos y que me suplique clemencia, clemencia que yo no le pienso dar en absoluto._

_Estoy decidida a acabar con él. A él y a su asqueroso grupo de terroristas de segunda mano._

_Llevo planeando esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Llevo planeándolo desde mucho antes de la muerte de Siam. Es más, Las Serpientes tan solo eran una pequeña parte de mi plan._

_Las Serpientes fueron creadas para ser el grupo terrorista número 1 del mundo, y así Gerard DiMaggio y Los Vulcanis no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra mis serpientes y yo. Y me podría haber salido bien la jugada, si no fuese por Canaan._

_Canaan. Cree que con su estúpida sinestesia pudo vencerme y hacer que me disparara el brazo izquierdo, que ahora es un brazo robótico. Esa entrometida, haciéndose la heroína por fastidiar mis planes contra Gerard, aunque ella pensaba que era simple terrorismo. Aunque supiera el verdadero motivo de la creación de las serpientes, me lo habría impedido igual. Debería haberla matado._

_Al igual que hice con ella._

_Ahora estoy en un laboratorio con mi nuevo "cuidador", o como se llame: El Profesor Eros Nakamura. Un viejo científico al que conocía desde hace tiempo, y el responsable de la implantación de este brazo robótico. Me ha estado haciendo una de sus muchas e insoportables revisiones del brazo. Es como una rutina. El viejo siempre pone las mismas excusas de que "el brazo a ver si funciona", o "A ver si tiene suficiente aceite", etc. Pero yo creo que lo hace para fastidiarme. Para mí, lo único que cuenta es que tengo un brazo nuevo y que nadie me va a impedir mis planes._

_Así es._

_Alphard Alshua ha vuelto._

_Y más poderosa que nunca._

**Continuará...**


End file.
